Until You're By My Side
by XxMANDIExX
Summary: Tara wins a ticket and backstage pass to go see Tokio Hotel. Tara and Bill fall in-love. Tara's abusive ex-boyfriend John is furious. Will Tara and Bill be able to keep loving each other, when John is causing constant problems for there relationship.
1. Living Hell

**~Tara's POV~  
><strong>

I doodled hearts and Tokio Hotel symbols on a sheet of lined paper with a worn out pencil. The class room was full of chit chatter and laughter. Today was the final day of 12th grade. I looked up at the clock and watched it until it was 2:45p.m. When the bell rang there was nothing but cheering and screaming from the other class mates. I shoved the sheet of paper and pencil into my bag and walked past Ms. Stevenson's desk. Right before I could walk out the door, Ms. Stevenson called my name.

I turned around and walked up to her desk. What the hell did she want, it's the last day of school for god sake.

She looked up at me with her pale blue eyes and smiled. She handed me a small slip of paper that said my name "Tara Smith".  
>I took the slip of paper in my hand and looked at her in confusion. "Report to room 24, they have a surprise for you!" she said.<p>I smiled and walked out of the classroom dodging the crowds of students in the hall way. I was walking past room 23 when I saw John Raven, my ex-boyfriend. He was tall, thin, he had snake bites and had emo cut hair.

I broke up with him a week ago and he still can't get over it.  
>He keeps sending me text messages and tries calling me. He was so abusive. He would constantly ask were I was 247 and forbid me to do like anything.

He shoved me against the wall and punched me when I said it was over.

I still have the bruises on my body but they aren't any worse than the scares I've gotten from my father.  
>I tried to slip past him without him noticing.<br>This time I got lucky and I dashed in room 24 without him seeing me. There were about 7 other students in the room. Most of them are annoying preps.

A teacher called me over and told me to give her the slip with my name on it. She put it in a hat with the names of the other 7 students. I sat down beside the others waited for further instructions. The teacher spoke with a very enthusiastic voice "I will pick one of seven of your names out of this hat." "This is for all of your good behavior all throughout high school".

"The one I pick get's a ticket to go see a band's concert and meet them in person backstage!"

Sequels of excitement came from the people beside me. I was happy about it, but I would never get it.

Plus she didn't even say what band it is that the winner goes to see.  
>She slowly placed her hand in the hat, swished around the slips of paper and picked one. We were stared intensely at the teacher waiting for her to call the I winners name.<br>A smile was on her lips as she said "Tara Smith!".

The others groaned and sighed and walked out of the room disappointed.

I grabbed my bag and walked up to the teacher and she handed me a ticket and a backstage pass.  
>I walked out of the class room trying to read were it stated the name of the band. I read "Tokio Hotel".<p>I started jumping up and down like a little kid that just received the gift of her dreams! Oh my god I can't believe it!

I'm going to see my favorite band of all time play on June 16th and I'm going to meet them. Holy shit that means I get to meet Bill Kaulitz!  
>I was so overjoyed I couldn't take it. I calmed myself down and happily walked to the exit.<p>I couldn't keep my eyes off the ticket that I wasn't paying any attention to were I was going and bumped into someone. I looked up and gasped at the sigh of John.

He locked his eyes with mine and we just stared at each other.  
>This was very uncomfortable. He stepped closer to me and I slipped the ticket into my pocket. I could tell he was going to hit me.<br>There wasn't a person in sight and I could almost see the steam coming from his ears.

He raised his fist and I flinched when I heard someone yell "Back off, jackass!" It was my friend Shannon. She took me by the hand and we ran to her small yellow buggie. We got in and she drove to the direction of my house.

We stayed silent until she asked "Are you ok?" I whispered "Yeah, thank god you showed up." We were all silent the rest of the ride to my house.

As we pulled up the my house, I took off my seat belt and hugged Shannon.

"Thank you so much for saving my ass back there." she said "no prob" as I got out and shut the door. I walked up the steps and opened the screen door and put the key in the door as she said "Text me!" as she pulled out of the drive way.  
>I turned the key and pushed open the door. I shut the door behind me as I walked in, trying not to make a sound.<br>As I turned around I dodged a flying glass bottle of beer.

I looked up and see my father at the kitchen table, with empty bottles everywhere.

I started to shake and I was frozen. If that hit me, that would have been the 4th glass bottle of beer to hit me this week.  
>When he looked up at me, I took off. I ran up to my room as fast as I could and locked my door.<p>I'm sick of this, I'm sick of living in fear. I threw my bag on my bed and walked over to my nightstand. I plugged my ipod touch into my dock and hit the play button.

"Schwarz" started playing. I placed my bag on the floor and collapsed in my bed.  
>I cried in my pillow, leaving black stains of mascara and eyeliner. The world disappeared around me as I slipped into dream land.<p>My eyes shot open as I heard banging coming from outside my door.

I sat up In my bed and turned down the music to listen. I heard another knock and then my mom's voice "Do you want dinner or not?" I sighed and walked to the door.  
>I opened it to see a bowl of ramen noodles sitting outside my door, on the floor. I picked it up and walked in my room, slamming the door behind me.<p>I sat in bed and ate some noodles. I turned up the music and sang along to "Hilf Mir Fliegen". I know German because I took it all throughout high school.

When I was done eating I tossed the paper bowl and plastic spoon into the trash bin.  
>I listened to music for a while and then took a shower. I got dressed for bed, wearing a baggy shirt and shorts.<br>I looked in the mirror and brushed my brown hair with streaks of red. I brushed my teeth with extra mint toothpaste.

My teeth are perfect. They are white, straight, never had braces and never had a cavity. I jumped in bed and put on my sleep play list. I fell fast asleep as soon as I heard "1000 Oceans" Begin to play.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" my stupid alarm clock rang. I forgot to reset my alarm.  
>I no longer need to wake up at 6:00a.m for school. I slammed the black button the top of the alarm clock.<p>I rolled off my bed and decided I would get a early start today, unlike all the other teens do the day after the last day of school.

Most of them sleep in and/or hung-over from partying. I jumped in the shower and got ready for the day.  
>I put on a Tokio Hotel T-shirt with the whole band on it. I slipped on some black jeans.<p>I put on black and red striped gloves with little chains and safety pins.

Yes I like the punk look, but I'm not like all the other Tokio Hotel fans that jack Bill's style and were like exactly what he wears.  
>I have my own style, because I'm not lazy.<p>I went on facebook, but no one was on. I cleaned my room to pass the time.

I placed the pants I wore yesterday and put them in the clothes bin, but I was sure to take the ticket out and put it somewhere safe.  
>I walked down the steps slow and silent. I looked at my phone and it was 10:30 already.<p>I grabbed a breakfast bar on the way out and went to the mall.

I know it was kind of early and only senior citizens hang at the mall at this time, but I need to wear something awesome to the concert in two days.

I walked in the Hot Topic basically running to the band t-shirts.

Right before me was the best Tokio Hotel t-shirt I ever saw.  
>It was black and had Bill, Tom, Georg and Gustav all together and it says "Tokio Hotel" all over it with the symbol.<p>

It was $25 but it was worth it! I walked up to the checkout and see Shannon.  
>She ran out from behind the cash register and hugs me. "I didn't know you work at Hot Topic!" I laughed.<br>She smiled and said "yeah, my mom wanted me to get a job but I don't mind.  
>I freaking love this store!" We chatted the whole day till it was time for her to leave work.<br>I got out my phone and called my mom to tell her about the concert.

She picked up the phone and sounded like she was in a bad mood "Hello, what do you want Tar? I'm at work." I sighed.

My mom is always working, and never pays any attention to what my father does to me.  
>"I won tickets to go see Tokio Hotel tomorrow from a radio station" I lied.<p>If she knew I had them at home she would have my dad find them and sell them.

She mumbled something and said "whatever…" and hung up.  
>I slammed my phone shut and walked with Shannon to her car.<p>

We stopped at my house to grab a few things because I was sleeping over Shannon's house to get away from a living hell for a day. Dad was no where to be found. Good. I went upstairs and got my stuff together and left for Shannon's.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Rate, Comment and SUBSCRIBE! =D**


	2. Blushing Bright Red

**~Tara's POV~**

I open my eyes to see that I fell asleep on Shannon's couch.  
>She slept on the recliner next to me. I got up and shook Shannon's arm until she woke up. When she got up she asked what time it was. It was around 12:00p.m and I needed to get ready for the concert.<p>

She was going to drive me out to the city early so we could fight the traffic.  
>I put on my awesome new Tokio Hotel T-shirt and slipped on another pair of jeans.<br>I had to look my best because I was going to meet Tokio Hotel!  
>I am so happy, but scared. What will they think of me?<br>Oh my god I wonder if they are really what they are like on Tokio Hotel TV?

I was asking myself all these questions while Shannon was straightening my hair. Shannon keep saying that we had to leave now If we wanted to beat the traffic.

I finished up with my make-up and we ran to the car.  
>I felt bad because Shannon was a fan, but she couldn't go.<br>We were very early but it was for the better.  
>I waited until they let me, along with a big crowd in. I was freaking out because I got front row! We all chanted "Tokio Hotel!<br>Tokio Hotel! Tokio Hotel!" waiting for them to appear on stage.

When they came on stage we all started screaming.

Oh my god Bill looked so awesome. His hair was long and puffed out with black with white streaks. He was wearing jeans with a red T-shirt and a leather jacket.  
>He was so tall.<br>Tom made his way to the left of the stage, as Georg went to the right.  
>Gustav headed to his drums. Bill stayed in the middle. I was so close to him.<br>They started out with "Ready, Set, Go!" and it was amazing.

I knew all the words to every song and I sang along, with the rest of the audience.  
>This was the best day of my life! I was going by so fast, too fast.<br>They started to play "By your side" and I was in a trance.  
>I couldn't take my eyes off of Bill. Everything about him was so beautiful.<br>I would have swore that he glanced at me and locked eyes with me about three time during the song so far.

It was at the very end of the song when he looked me straight in the eyes, smiled and sang "I am by your side, just for a little while.  
>We'll make it if we try." Tears filled in my eyes. His voice was so beautiful.<br>His voice was full of comfort and love.  
>It made me fell warm and fuzzy inside when he sang to me.<br>I did read online that he makes a lot of eye contact with his fans during shows, but not like this!

After the show was over the audience moved slowly toward the exit.  
>Once enough people were out I started to look for a security guard to escort me backstage. A portly middle-aged man showed me the way backstage.<br>The show ended about 25 minutes ago, so I had to wait outside the door in a seat until they were ready for me.

While I waited I grabbed my eyeliner out if my bag and fixed my make-up.  
>It was somewhat smeared, so I fixed it. As soon as I shoved my make-up back in my bag, the security guard came out of the room and said that Tokio Hotel was ready for me.<br>I can't believe this is happening, I'm finally going to meet them!  
>I walked in and saw Bill, Tom, Georg and Gustav sitting down on a huge black couch. They all looked at me and smiled.<p>

The guard asked if he needed to stay, Bill said that he could go.  
>I was alone with Tokio Hotel. I was speechless, I didn't know what to say.<br>Bill got up and walked over to me smiling and hugged me.  
>I guess he was trying to make me feel conferrable around them.<br>The rest of Tokio Hotel got up and gave me a hug as well. They sat me down on the couch and I said "It… It's so aw-awesome to meet you g-guys!  
>M-my name is Tara Smith." All of Tokio Hotel introduced themselves.<br>Bill pointed to my Tokio Hotel shirt and said "Hey, nice shirt!"

I smiled at him and looked at his awesome leather jacket.  
>Tom elbowed Bill in the shoulder and said "Glaubst du, ich kann sie zu veranlassen, kommen mit mir zurück zu dem Hotel?"<br>("Do you think I can convince her to come back with me to the hotel?")  
>Gustav rolled his eyes and Georg chuckled. Bill looked at me in the eyes and smiled.<p>He looked at Tom and said "Sie ist nicht dass art von Mädchen. von dem, was ich sehe." ("she is not that kind of girl. From what I see.")

My face was as red as an apple, I could feel it. Did Tom really just say that he wanted me to go back with him to the hotel?  
>And Bill thinks that I'm not the fan-whore type of girl.<p>

When I turned red they all looked at me. I giggled while saying "I think now is the time to tell you that I speak German."  
>Bill blushed knowing that I knew exactly what he said to Tom.<br>I think what Bill said was sweet. After an odd moment of silence Bill smiled at me again and asked "Would you like anything to drink?"  
>Did Bill Kaulitz just ask <strong>Me<strong> if I wanted a drink. Oh my god I must be dreaming.  
>I tried to speak but nothing came out.<br>Tom blurted out "Just grab her a Coke." Bill looked at me and I nodded. He got up and walked out of the room.

Tom stood up and gave me his hand. I took it not knowing what to expect.  
>He walked me over to his guitar. He said "You play?" I said<br>"No, but I always wanted to learn."  
>He smiled and gently pushed my back against the wall.<br>He placed his hands on my hips and whispered seductively in my ear  
>"I could teach you how to play guitar, along with some other things."<br>I turned bright red and I couldn't breath.

He closed his eyes as his lips inched toward mine.  
>Bill walked in when I placed a finger on Tom's lips and pushed him away. He opened his eyes in shock of my reaction. Georg yelled "Rejected!"<br>As they all laughed at Tom.  
>Bill looked at me with a smile of amusement on his face.<p>

I walked up to Bill said "You need to break it to lover boy over there that he can't seduce every girl that he lays eyes on."  
>as he handed me a Coke. Bill laughed and said "You're funny!"<br>He smiled at me with his brown eyes shining beautifully.  
>Tom walked past Bill and I, over to Georg and Gustav and mumbled<br>"Yeah, soooo funny."

I laughed at him and said "Come on Tom don't be a bad sport."  
>Gustav called out "Yeah Tom, don't be a bad sport!" mocking him.<br>We all made are way back to sitting on the couch.  
>I was sitting in the middle of Bill and Tom, with Georg and Gustav next to Tom.<br>Bill took a sip of his peppermint tea and asked  
>"So Tara, did you like the show?"<br>I smiled at the memory of Bill singing "By Your Side" with his eyes locked on me and I said "Like it? I loved it! You guys were amazing!"

They all smiled at my response. All the sudden I heard my phone go off in my bag.

"I scream into the night for you, don't make it true. Don't jump!"  
>Tokio Hotel started to laugh as I blushed and tried to get my phone out of my bag as soon as possible trying to end my embarrassment.<br>I put it on vibrate and looked up at them and smiled, beginning to laugh.  
>Bill laughed and said "Hey, nice ringtone!" I giggled "Danke".<p>

Bill grabbed a black sharpie and grabbed my hand. His hands were so soft.  
>He wrote his cell number on my hand and said "Now you can send it to me."<br>I looked up at him and we locked our eyes on each other and smiled.  
>Tom just had to ruin the moment by saying "Oh, now look who's lover boy!"<p>We all laughed. My phone vibrated and I flipped it open and saw a text from Shannon.

Shan: Hey, I'm go'n 2 pick you up now. have to be home b4 12.  
>I looked up at Bill and he asked "What is it?" I frowned and said<br>"My friend Shannon is my ride home and she's leaving the city now, so I have to leave with her."

Bill frowned with me. His eyes lit up and he said "I could give you a ride home!"  
>I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The Bill Kaulitz just offered to give me a ride home! "Are you sure?" He smiled and said "Yeah." Gustav said "Yeah it's fun to hang out with fans, they're fun."<p>I smiled and said "Ok I'll tell her that I have a ride home." I stayed with them and chatted and laughed for an hour and a half. Bill took my hand and walked us to the exit.

He looked at me and smiled.  
>"The others are going back to the hotel while I drive you home."<br>We tried to stay out of sight, especially away from paparazzi.

We walked hand it hand. His hands were so warm. We walked up to his car. He opened up the door for me and I got in. Damn he had a nice car.

He got in on the other side. He looked over to me and smiled.  
>Oh, I love how he smiles so much.<p>

He asked me where I lived and he punched it into his GPS. He put the Scream CD in and turned it up on max. On the way we sang multiple songs on the album.  
>He turned down the volume when we were at a red light and asked what song I wanted to hear.<p>I though for a moment and requested "By Your Side". He smiled and said "Nice choice". I blushed at his comment. I sang along to the whole song along with Bill.

His eyes light up and he placed his hand over mine and said "You have a very pretty voice, Tarra."

I smiled "Danke, Bill" We were about three blocks away from my house when Bill turned down the music again and said "I had a lot of fun with you tonight, we all did." I smiled "I had fun as well."

We pulled up into the drive way and put the car in park. Our eyes were locked on each other. "We have a small show to perform tomorrow and have the rest of the day to ourselves. I wanted to know if you would like to hang out with me?" Bill asked. I smiled and said "Sure, sounds like fun!"

He got out of the car and walked around to my side and opened the door for me and helped me out.  
>He's such a gentlemen. He shut my door and hugged me.<br>I hugged him back.  
>He smelled so good. I waved and said good-bye, about to walk to the door when he grabbed my hand and gently pulled me back to him, crushing his lips with mine.<p>At first I was shocked but then I responded to the kiss. He tasted sweat.

The kiss was long and full of passion. We both pulled back for air and Bill looked me straight in the eyes and said "I-I'm so sorry, I-" Before he could finish I kissed him.  
>I put my arms around his neck and played with his hair.<br>His arms snaked around to my back.  
>Pulling me closer to him.<br>He was so gentle with me. He kept me in his strong embrace throughout the kiss.  
>I felt so safe with him. My heart felt as though it were going to burst, it was pounding so fast. When are lips departed we both smiled.<p>

I was blushing and so was he. I hugged him again, gave him a quick peck on the cheek and said "Guten nacht, Bill." He whispered "Guten nacht" back to me and I walked to the door and opened it. I turned around and watched him drive away. I walked upstairs into my bedroom and sat in my bed.I couldn't believe I just made out with Bill Kaulitz. I smiled "this is officially the best day of my life!" I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I got it out and flipped it open. My smiled faded when I saw who text me. It was John.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Comment and SUBSCRIBE! =D**


	3. Sound Of A Heartbeat

**~Tara's POV~  
><strong>

My breathing slowed and time felt like it stood still.  
>My eyes were locked on the text I just received from John.<p>

John: Who's the guy w/ the big car, you were kissing. Y did he drive you home so late, you little whore? I swear if I see you w/ him again, you will regret it. I began to shake in fear. John was stalking me and watching my every move. He must have known I was going to a concert and waited for my return. Thank god it was dark and he couldn't see that I was with Bill Kaulitz. This isn't good at all. If he finds out that Bill was the guy I was with, my relationship with Bill is destined to fail. John is extremely dangerous and I can't let anything happen to Bill.

John murdered his own mother when he was only 15. He wasn't sent away because they didn't have enough evidence, but I knew he was guilty. I wasn't aware of this when he asked me out. When I heard the story I wasn't convinced, but when I looked up the story online it was everywhere. Pictures of his mother and the whole case.

I was shocked but when I saw the marks I got from John, I knew he was capable of murder. I sat still for moment to breath and think about what I can do about the situation, when all the sudden my phone started to vibrate. I picked it up slowly and looked at who was calling. It was Shannon. Thank god, I have Shannon as a friend. She helped me out with problems with John before. The only problem is that the situation wasn't as bad as this one.

I picked up the phone and answered "Hello, Shannon." "Hey, oh my god. How was the concert and what was Tokio Hotel like in person?" she asked anxiously. I tried to sound as happy as possible and said "The concert was awesome and Tokio Hotel was even funnier in person, then on Tokio Hotel TV."

I knew I had to tell her about Bill and I, if I were to tell her about the situation with John. I took a deep breath and said happily "Shannon, you'll never guessed what happened! Bill was so nice and he gave me a ride home as you know. Well, he gave me his cell number and we kissed!"

A moment after I let the information I told her sink in, she screamed loudly "OH MY GOD!" I held the phone away from my ear. Ouch, she is so damn loud. When she was done screaming I put the phone up to my ear and laughed "You done freaking out?"  
>She laughed and said "How am I not to freak out when I just found out my best friend made out with a rock star!"<br>I smiled at the memory him holding me tight in his strong embrace, as we kissed slowly in the night.

Before she asks me a million questions I have to tell her about John. I took a deep breath and said "We have a problem… John was hiding somewhere, waiting for me to return from the concert. He saw the kiss and he threatened me." There was a dead silence for a few moments and then I heard a soft "Oh no." that came from Shannon.

I opened my mouth slowly wondering how to brighten up this problem. I said "John didn't see who I kissed, so Bill is safe for now. You can't tell ANYONE about me and Bill. It might put Bill in danger. I know that he is famous and all, but he can still get hurt.  
>If John finds out about Bill, things will get very bad. You and I both know John is guilty of killing his own mother. Imagine what he would do to Bill if he finds out."<p>

Shannon said confidently "It will all work out in the end, Bill will be safe and everything will be ok. You can trust me to keep your secret with Bill, a secret." I smiled and said "Thank you". We both chatted for a while because she just had to have so many questions about Tokio Hotel. We said good-bye and I shut my phone.

I plugged my phone into the charger and got ready for bed. I laid down in my bed and pushed play on my iPod. I snuggled into my covers as "An Deiner Seite" started to play. I listened this song when I needed to feel comfort, but couldn't run to my parents arms. They were causing most of the conflict to begin with.

Sense I met Bill I knew he was by my side and that he would hold me if I reached for him. Just like the lyrics in the song "By Your Side". Except this wasn't a song anymore, it was reality. Like Shannon said, it should all work out in the end. I sure hope it will.  
>I closed my eyes and listened to Bill's sweat angel-like voice fill my room. I just have to remember, We'll make it, if we try.<p>

I opened my eyes and felt entirely too tired to get up, I could barley keep my eyes open. I laid back down on my soft blanket giving up the fight of staying awake. I felt sunshine shimmer through the window and shine on my face. Why was it so sunny, so early? I shot up and grabbed my cell phone. Oh my god, it's 2:15p.m already! I didn't get hardly any sleep last night, but I had to get up. I jumped in the shower and got dressed. I put on some black skinny jeans with a gray cami. I blow-dried my hair and straightened it. I had no idea what time Bill was going to be done the show.

After I was done getting ready its was 3:45p.m. I walked downstairs and saw my dad sitting in a old red recliner, drinking a beer.  
>I walked right past him without saying a word. I opened up the refrigerator and there was no food, only beer. I walked over to a cabinet and found apple and cinnamon oatmeal. I made it and sat at the kitchen table and ate it in silence. I knew my dad would yell at me any second for something, I just knew it.<p>

I was about halfway finished my oatmeal when my dad got up out of his chair and walked up to the table I was sitting at. I didn't look up at him. I didn't want to. In a flash, a empty glass bottle of beer was thrown right in my direction. There was no time to get out of the way. The glass shattered right on the table. I slice of glass sprung up and sliced the side of my cheek. I gasped at the sharp glass pierced my flesh. I reached up with my hand trembling and poked it, I screamed in pain.  
>Tears started to flow as I looked down at my fingertips to find blood from the cut. I look up and see my father starring me dead in the eyes. I took a deep breath. As I saw his hand reach for another bottle, I darted upstairs and locked myself in of my room.<p>I don't understand why he does this to me. I not a bad daughter, I never was. "What did I do to deserve this?" I cried to myself. I walked up to a mirror slowly and looked at the cut. As I glanced at the slash, more tears formed in my eyes and streamed down my face. I stayed in my room with the lights off and cried into my pillow.

I stayed in my room until my dad left. He usually goes to the bar everyday around 7:00p.m. When I heard the downstairs door slam I knew he was gone. I lifted myself from my bed and walked over to the mirror. The cut was still a little sore, but at lest it stopped bleeding. I fixed my mascara and eyeliner. All the tears messed it up.

My phone started to ring and I tried to make myself sound happy and answered "Hello?". "Guten Tag, I was trying to reach a beautiful girl named Tara. Do know were I can find her?" I smiled at Bill's cute words. He knew what to say to make a girl feel special. On my darkest day, he could brighten my soul.

I giggled and said "This is the girl!" Bill laughed, I could imagine his sweet smile. "Tara, I wanted to know if you still wanted to hang out with me tonight?" he asked. I smiled "Of course I do." "Good" he replied happily. "Where are we going?" I asked curiously. He laughed again.

Oh, how I love that adorable laugh of his! "The destination remains a secret till we arrive there! I want it to be a surprise." he said. "Oh, okay!" I said. "I'll pick you up in 10 minutes?" he asked. "Fine with me." I responded. We ended the conversation on the phone and prepared to see each other. I sat outside of my house, on the steps. His car pulled up and I walked over to his car happily. I looked around to see if John was anywhere in sight, I didn't see him.

I opened the door and looked at Bill, "Hi, Bill!" I smiled. "Hello, Tara!" he smiled back. He handed me a bouquet of roses and said "I got you these because they reminded me of how beautiful you are" I couldn't stop smiling! I hugged him tight and whispered "Dankeschön" in his ear.

I sat up and said "I should put these in the house". He nodded and I ran back into the house placing them in a beautiful vase.  
>I ran back to the car and jumped in. Bill was wearing skinny jeans and a black shirt. His hair was all puffy and spiked. I loved his hair when it's like that. I put on my seat belt and he drove out of my drive way. I have no idea where we were going, but I don't care. As long as I'm with Bill, I'm happy.<p>

He parked in a deserted parks parking lot. He got out and walked over to my side and helped me out. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me. We pulled back and I blushed. He put out his hand, I took it in mine. He lead me to the trunk of his car. He pulled out a basket and cover. We walked through the park together, hand in hand.

We reached a lake and Bill grabbed the blanket and spread it out. He sat down on the blanket and patted on a spot next to him, telling me to sit down. I sat down beside him and smiled. He placed the basket in front of us and opened it. He made sandwiches for the both of us. He handed me a sandwich. We both took a bite of our sandwiches and enjoyed the moment of us alone, eating together. After we were done eating, I heard a shot and then saw beautiful sparks of color explode in the sky. I looked at Bill and he smiled.

"They are having fireworks on the other side of the lake. I figured that we could sit on the other side and watch them alone, together." I smiled, kissed his cheek and wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me back and I melted into his embrace. I sat back leaning on him and watched fireworks with his arm around me the whole time. The smoke that is left behind from the fireworks was in the shape of a Tokio Hotel symbol and we both pointed at it at the same time.

We smiled at each other in amazement and he leaned in slowly and I inched toward his lips. He cupped my uncut cheek with his left hand, leading my lips to his. When our lips touched it was like a bolt of electricity shooting through me. It made me feel so alive. It felt so good to have my lips crushing against his, moving at a beat of their own. As my lips left his I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He opened his, they were looking down at me shining with the moon's light.

We laid down together and I curled up beside him. He put his arm around me with one arm and stroked my hair gently and lovingly with his other. I was so conferrable around him. I didn't have to act who I'm not to impress him. He likes me just the way I am. I buried my face in his chest and inhaled his sweet sent.

He almost smells as beautiful of his soul. I heard his heartbeat against my ear. His heartbeat is the most beautiful song I've ever heard. I stayed curled beside him listening to the sweet sound of his heartbeat until I was no longer keeping track and slipped into a slumber.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Comment and SUBSCRIBE! =D**


	4. Beautiful Soul

**~Bill's POV~**

I have a girl with the most beautiful soul I've ever seen. Some people don't believe in true love at first sight, but I found it.  
>She is curled up in my side, sound asleep. I stroke her beautiful brown hair with streaks of red. She is so precious to me, yet I met her only one day ago. I lifted my arm up from around her and caressed the side of her face.<p>

As my hand made contact with her soft cheek she smiled and curled even closer to me. The moon's light shined down on her lovely face. My eyes widened. There was a big slash on the side of her cheek. It was pink and shiny. I must know where she got this from. It's a very deep cut and it wasn't on her face yesterday. I looked down at her in wonder.

There is so much about this girl that I don't know, yet I love her so much. When the fireworks were over, I detached myself from her and lifted her up into my arms with the blanket and basket. She was so light and fragile. I walked up to my car and unlocked her side. I drooped the basket and blanked on the ground hoping it wouldn't wake her up.

She looked so beautiful when she slept. She was like a sleeping angel. "Tara ist mein schlafend engel" I whispered to myself smiling. I placed her softly into the car, trying not to wake her. I garbed the seat belt and pulled it around her clicking it in place. I lightly placed my lips on top of her forehead, and stroked her hair lovingly away from her face.

She looked so perfect. I shut the door lightly and picked up the blanket and basket and put it back in the trunk. I got in my side, started up the car and drove to Tara's house. When I pulled up into her driveway, I put the car in park and turned it off. I got out of the car and walked to Tara's side. I opened the door and garbed her beautiful hand and stroked it saying "Wake up Tara, wake up beautiful." She opened her brown eyes, looked up at me and smiled. She said "Hello, Bill" in a very tiered voice. I pushed her hair out of her face and planted it behind her ear.

All the sudden she sat up really fast and said "Oh, my god Bill I'm sorry, I fell asleep." she said extremely apologetic. I smiled and said "It's ok". I gave her my hand and helped her out. She put her arms around me neck and I put my hands on her hips. We both smiled at each other and giggled.

I smiled and whispered "You look so beautiful when you sleep, just seeing you so peaceful is enough forgiveness for me." I lifted my hand to stroke her cheek and she squealed in pain. My eyes widened and I said franticly "Tara, are you ok? I'm so sorry!" She had her hand pressed to the wound and said "Yeah, I'll be ok." I looked down at her asking "Can I come in, I want to make sure you're ok?" She nodded and we walked through the front door of her house.I shut the door behind me.

She flicked the lights on, brightening up the house. The house is kind of small, looked bigger on the outside. There was empty beer bottles everywhere. She walked up creaky steps, I followed her. She made a right, leading to a white door with paint peeling off of it. She opened it up and turned on the lights. She turned toward me and said "This is my room". It was very neat and organized, unlike the rest of the house. It was small, yet didn't really need a lot of room. I saw a SCREAM Tokio Hotel poster on the back of her door and smiled.

Tara walked over to a small nightstand next to her bed and opened up a drawer. She pulled out a bandages and Neosporin. She shut the drawer and walked over to me, leading me to a small mattress with purple and black covers.I sat down on the bed, sitting next to her. She placed the bandage and Neosporin on the bed. She grabbed a paper towel and poured some hydrogen peroxide on it.

She was about to clean her cut with it, by herself. I stopped her and smiled. She looked back at me in confusion, but forced a smile. I took the towel from her delicate hands and said "Here, let me do it." She looked up at me with trusting eyes and said "ok". I gave her my hand if she needed to squeeze it.

hydrogen peroxide can could cause your wound to sting sometimes. She took it in her warm hands and held it firmly, prepared for the cleaning of her cut. I moved the towel toward her face and gently cleaned it. She squeezed my hand tight and her eyes were shut closed trying to ease the pain from the stinging. When I was done, I threw out the towel. She opened her eyes and watched me squeeze out some of the Neosporin onto the bandage. I slowly stuck it over her cleaned cut.

I leaned in closer to her face and laid a kiss upon the bandage covering her cut flesh. When I moved my face away from hers, I looked in her eyes and smiled. She was so beautiful, how couldn't I smile at her? Tears started to build up in her eyes and slowly stream down her face.

I was about to move closer to her, trying to understand why she was crying. All the sudden her arms clamped around me and she held me tight. She cried into my chest and whispered "T-Thank y-you." I put one arm around be and rubbed her back, trying to calm her. "Shhh, Shhh, it's ok. Everything's ok" I whispered.

I can't stand to see her like this. It kills me to see her shed a single tear. When her tears decreased, I moved my hand and stroked the back of her head. She lifted her face out of my chest and glanced up at me. I caressed her unharmed cheek and asked "Please tell me what made you cry". She melted into my touch and said with her eyes closed "I… I just never felt so…so… loved before"

I looked into her dark brown eyes and saw nothing but pain. Just by me taking care of a cut on her cheek made her feel loved?  
>She's never been cared for I such a way that made her feel special. What kind of live has she known? I may not know much about Tara, but I do know that she has a lot of untold secrets that can't be keep untold for ever.<p>

I put my arms around her and held her protectively. I must find out what is causing her this pain and save her from it. We pulled back from each other and just looked at each other in silence. I wanted to know more about Tara. I don't even know how old she is. After a few minutes of just sitting next to each other.

I turned to her and said "Tara, I would like to get to know you better. Would you mind telling me a little about yourself and we'll take turns." She looked at me and said "Ok". She thought for a few moments of thinking of what to say first. She said "Well, I just graduated high school. I'm 17 years old." I was shocked by this. She did look young but she is very mature for her age.  
>I'm only 19, so this isn't much of an age difference. She said "I love to sing and write stories. I played piano ever sense I was four."<p>

When she mentioned playing piano she seemed to get sad. She looked up at me and I asked "What's wrong, you sounded sad when you mentioned learning piano?" in a curious tone. She took a deep breath and said "My grandmother taught me how to play piano. Her and I worked on making a song together and I was to perform it at school for a talent show, but she passed away two days before the show." She put her head down.

I lifted her head up lightly with a finger, for her to look at me. I pulled her close to me and said "I'm sorry." She said "It's ok" into my shirt. I put my hand over hers, stroking it lovingly. "What would you like to know about me?" I asked. She giggled and said "I already know a lot about you, I mean a lot. In 11th grade I had to do a huge report on a celebrity and I picked to do it on you."

She turned her face away from me, trying to hide her blush. I cupped the side of her face, it fit perfect in the shape of my hand. It was as if we were made for each other. She looked at me, still blushing. I smiled and said "I think it's cute that you did a report on me." She smiled back. I laughed and said "Is there anything you don't know about me that you would like to know?" She thought for a minute and asked shyly "Why me? Why did you choose me to go out with?… Why do you like me?"

**PLEASE REVIEW! Comment and SUBSCRIBE! =D**


	5. Tearful Eyes

**~Bill's POV~**

She looked away from me, too shy to look at me after asking that question. I smiled and lifted her face up with the tips of my fingers. She slowly looked up with her curious eyes. I looked her in the eyes and whispered "I like you because you're not like any other girl I've seen. I like you because you have the most beautiful soul, you're an angel." She blushed.  
>She turns the most adorable shade of red when she blushes. "I like you because you're Tara Smith." I pulled her in for a hug and whispered in her ear "I like you because you act yourself around me. You're not a fake, like most of the girls."<br>She hugged me even tighter. God, I loved this girl!

We laid down in each others embrace. My face was buried in her hair. It smelled like fresh strawberries. I never wanted the moment to end, but my phone started to ring and I sat up and answered "Hallo?" I heard some noise in the background and then Tom's voice. "Hey Bill, I was wondering when you were getting back?" I looked over at Tara's alarm clock that Shined 1:52a.m. It was getting late and I needed to get back to the hotel. "Umm, I'll be back soon" I said. "Ok" said tom. We both said "bye" at the same time and hung up. I stood up and turned to Tara and said "I should be going, it's getting late".

Tara sat up and grabbed hold of my arm and hung onto me tightly and begged "Please at lest stay until I fall asleep" with pleading eyes. How could I resist those beautiful eyes anything? I sat back down and smiled, "Ok". She lay down and I lifted the covers and placed them on top of her. She snuggled into her feather soft pillow. I swept her hair away from face, reveling her smiling up at me. I caressed her face and whispered "close you eyes" and she obeyed. I stroked her hair softly and began to sing

_"I hate my life. I can't sit still for one more single day. _  
><em> I've been here waiting, for something to live and die for. Let's run and hide. <em>  
><em> Out of touch, out of time, Just get lost without a sign. As long as you stay by my side,<em>  
><em> In your shadow I can shine… In your shadow I can shine…<em>  
><em> In your shadow I can shine…<em>

_Shine… You see my soul. I'm a nightmare, out of control. I'm crashin' into the dark, Into the room, into the world of our cocoon. You are the sun and I am the moon. In your shadow I can shine… In your shadow I can shine… _  
><em> In your shadow I can shine…Shine… Don't let go! Oh, no oh. Don't you know? In your shadow I can shine. In your shadow I can shine. In your shadow I can shine. Shine, shine, shine. In your shadow I can shine, In your shadow I can shine, In your shadow I can shine. Shine, shine, shine. In your shadow I can shine"<em>

I looked down at her and watched her stomach rise and fall. She had a smile on her face the whole time I was singing, but I knew she was asleep. I sat up from the bed slowly, trying to avoid disturbing her. I bent over and laid a soft kiss upon her forehead. When my lips made contact with her head, I would have sworn I heard her mumble "I love you" in her sleep. I took one last glance at the girl I'm in love with. I whispered "Gute Nacht, mein schlafender Engel"(Good night, my sleeping angel), and walked out of her room shutting the door softly behind me.

**~Tara's POV~**

My eyes fluttered open and I rolled over looking at the time on my alarm clock. It shined 10:04a.m in red bold numbers. I can't remember when I went t sleep exactly, I just remember Bill by my side, singing me to sleep. I've never sleep so well before.  
>I sat up stretching as I yawned. I jumped out of bed and walked up a mirror. I saw my reflection with a bandage on my cheek. I smiled at the memory of Bill placing it over my cut and kissed it. I walked up to my computer. I have 1 new message, I clicked it. It was from Bill!<p>

_Dear Tara,_

_I was just informed that the guy's and I are taking a flight to New York. We're staying for a bit and performing all around the city. Our flight is taking off at 11:05a.m. I'm sorry I was told this on such a short notice and I couldn't inform you earlier. Good news is that we'll be back in about a month! I can still talk to you over the phone and email each other; just getting to talk to you makes the happiest guy alive. I'm really going to miss you. Take good care of yourself and I'll be back before you know it!_

_Sincerely, Bill Kaulitz_

Tears started to form in my eyes and flowed down my face. I knew that he would have to leave eventually, but not this soon. I skimmed over the message over and over again with blurry eyes. I nearly jumped right out my seat. Bill said that his flight is leaving at 11:05a.m. That means I have almost an hour to catch up to him and say goodbye.

I got up from my computer and ran to my phone. I called Shannon to see if she could give me a ride to the airport, she didn't answer. I started getting ready while waiting for her to call back, she never did. I looked up the number for a cab driver and had one pick me up. I had 25 minutes until Bill's plane took flight. When we pulled up to the airport and there were fans everywhere.

Oh no, I would never catch up to him in time. The told the cab driver to park and stay until I got back. I darted out of the cab and ran into the airport. I saw nothing but screaming Tokio Hotel fans. I pushed my way through the crowd until I saw Bill, Tom, Georg and Gustav surrounded by body guards. I screamed his name, but he didn't notice me. I ran past the body guards keeping the crowd away from Tokio Hotel. I was so close to Bill when all the sudden someone grabbed my left arm and threw me to the ground, hard.

I yelled out in pain and I heard Bill scream "No! Don't hurt her. She's a friend of ours". I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. He ran over to me and helped me off the ground. I saw camera flashes left and right. He gathered me in his arms and held me tight. He looked down at me with his beautiful brown eyes and said "Tara, what are you doing here?". I looked up to him with tearful eyes and said "I couldn't let you leave without saying Goodbye". He looked at me with love in his eyes and whispered "I'm sorry I have to go, but I'll be back". I smiled and said "I know".

Bill bent down a little bit and whispered in my ear "Would you like a farewell kiss?". I looked him in the eyes and smiled, but before he pressed his lips to mine I stopped him. "What about the paparazzi?" I asked. He put his lips up to mine, leaving just a speck of air between us and whispered "I don't care about the paparazzi, I care about you".

With that he passionately kissed me in front of everyone. I closed my eyes and my lips melted against his. He put his arms around me, pulling me closer until this wasn't an inch between us. All I heard were "awwww's" coming from the crowd of fangirls and clicks from the cameras. Fangirls are always like "Oh my god, when Bill get's a girlfriend I'm going to be so mad". When in the end they are happy for him. We both pulled away for air and smiled into each others eyes. I'm in love with Bill Kaulitz!

Bill reached into his pocket and placed a half heart on a chain and closed my hand around it. He unzipped his jacket at the top and showed another half heart on a chain that was around his neck. I took my half heart and connected it to his making the heart a whole. We smiled at each other and he hugged me tight. I inhaled his sent, wanted to savor it forever. He pulled away and said with sad eyes "I have to go…" I nodded and said "I'll call you".

We backed away from each other with our eyes locked, not wanting to let go. Bill called over a body guard and whispered something into his ear. The body guard darted over to me and said "Kaulitz wants me to make sure you make it out safely" I nodded and we walked toward the exit. I turned around and saw my last glance of Bill making his way to Tokio Hotel's jet. I climbed into the cab and told him to take me back home. I put the chained half heart around my neck. I sighed, wiping away smeared make-up from my tearful eyes. I'm going to miss him…

**PLEASE REVIEW! Comment and SUBSCRIBE! =D**


	6. My Love, My Tara

**~Tara's POV~**

It has now been a week sense Bill left for New York. I have three weeks left until he comes back. I've been extremely lonely ever sense he left. I received a e-mail from him a few minutes ago that said

_Hey Tara,_  
><em> I was just wondering how you were doing and wanted to make sure everything was ok. The city is awesome! I always loved cities and I think I'm putting New York City in my book of favorite cities. Despite how amazing the city is, it doesn't compare to the time I've spent with you. Only three weeks left! By the way Tom and the G's say Hello!<em>  
><em> I really miss you Tara, and I can't wait to see you again.<em>

_-Bill Kaulitz_

I really miss him too. I miss his smile, his laugh, his voice and especially his embrace. I quickly grabbed the mouse and clicked reply. I typed up a message and read it over and over to make sure it sounded perfect. I clicked send when all the sudden my phone started to ring. I stood up from my purple chair and walked over to my night stand picking up my phone. I flipped it open and said "Hello?". "Hey Tara! Get on the Tokio Hotel fanpage website right now!" Shannon said in a panicked voice. I darted to the purple chair and got on my computer. I clicked on the Tokio Hotel fan website and I saw a picture of Bill and I kissing in the airport!

There was a caption underneath it that said "Bill's new girlfriend?" and right next to it said story on Access Hollywood June 24th, 8:30p.m. My jaw dropped. It's only been a week and it's all over the web and TV. Shannon said "What are you going to do?". Right before I could respond, someone was beeping in on the other line. I took my phone away from my ear so I could see who it was… It was John. "Shit!" I said to myself. Shannon heard me and said "What?". I stood up and said "John is beeping in". There was small silence, then Shannon said "don't answer it, just text him back" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I exhaled with an "Ok, I'll call you back". I clicked end call, walking over to my bed and sat down. Right before I could text John I received a text from him.

**John: Y don't you answer ur cell wen I call?**

I clicked reply and sent  
><strong>Me: I'm sorry, my cell was on vibrate. Wat do u want?<strong>

Oh, god… I hope it has nothing to do with me and Bill. It's now 8:50p.m, they surly already talked about the pictures on Access Hollywood. I grabbed the remote control to my tv and turned it on. The channel for Access Hollywood was already on. The first thing I saw when I turned on the tv was a picture of Bill handing me the half heart on a chain. The female narrator said "What we can see here is Bill Kaulitz (lead singer from German pop-rock band Tokio Hotel) is handing a girl that looks around 17 years of age, a half of a heart on a chain. This must be Kaulitz's new girlfriend. Question is how long has this relationship between them been going on and is this relationship a serious one. From what we hear is that Bill Kaulitz searches for his "True love" and isn't a "one night true love kind of guy". Here is a clip from an interview with Tokio Hotel, not too long ago about relationships."

It was a video of Tom to the left of Bill and Bill said into the microphone "For me, I take this whole thing more serious then Tom and for me it's ummm. I didn't have a relationship for the last 5 years. So I really search for the true love. And I believe. It's a bit old fashion but I believe in love at first sight." The clip was ended. It went back to showing multiple pictures of Bill and I kissing and hugging.

"I really hope John didn't see this" I said to myself, worriedly. My phone vibrated and I looked down at my phone, almost afraid to read the text from John. I looked down and read

**John: don't play dumb bitch. I saw you on access Hollywood tonight.**  
><strong> It was Bill Kaulitz u wer mak'n out wit that night. I don't no how u got wit him,<strong>  
><strong> but I swear if I see u wit him again. Horrible things will happen 2 ur mister faggoty ass true love.<strong>

My eyes grew wide. I don't want anything to happen to Bill. I… I love him and would never want him to get hurt because of me. I would never be able to forgive myself. I have to think of something to tell John, then I got a pretty good idea. I typed rapidly my lie to trick John into believing that Bill isn't coming back for a long time.

**Me: Bill left a/ he's not coming bak 4 a long time. He gave me that half heart on a chain b/c he wanted to give me something 2 remember him by.**

I clicked send and hoped and prayed that he would buy it. I got a text back from his two minutes latter that said

**John: He better hav left**

I let out a sigh of relief when I saw he believed me. Now I have one less thing to worry about. Just as I was about to out my phone on the charger my phone vibrated. Bill was calling me! I smiled and answered "Hello Bill!". "Hello Tara!" Bill said.  
>"How are you?" we both said at the same time. We laughed at how we said the same thing at the same time. Bill asked again "How are you?" I said "I'm good". Right before I could ask the same Bill asked "Did you happen to see Access Hollywood tonight?" I knew this was going to come up. I answered "Yeah…"<p>there was a bit of a silence until Bill said sternly "Tara, I want you to be careful when you go out places. Make sure not alone and make sure no one it following you. There are some crazy people out there and crazy fans. I don't want to scare you but I want you to be aware of the fact that fans can get jealous. I just want to make sure you stay safe, Tara. I wouldn't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to you and I wasn't there to stop it."I smiled and said "Ok, Bill you have nothing to worry about. I'll be safe, I promise".

Bill said "Ok, good". I heard some noise in the background and then Tom yelling something. I heard a "Ja" from Bill and he said sadly "I have to go, I'm sorry we couldn't talk longer." "It's ok" I replied. We said good-bye's and I flipped my phone shut, plugging it into the charger. I was going to call Shannon back, but it's late and I know she's in bed by now. I'll call her sometime tomorrow, I thought to myself. I got in my pajamas and slipped into bed. I shut my eyes, not wanted to open them until Bill was by my side again.

**~Bill's POV~  
><strong>

I sat down on a brown couch next to Tom. Tom began to play Monsoon on his guitar and I stared into space gazing at the right corner of the roof daydreaming about Tara. I saw her beautiful brown hair with red streaks flowing with the wind. "Bill, you start singing now… Bill!" Tom yelled impatiently. Her brown eyes shining at me. Her gloss cover pink lips that taste like…

Tom's fingers were snapping repeatedly in front of my face. I shook my head blinking, escaping my daydreaming. I turned to Tom and whispered "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I put my head down, staring at my hands. Tom nodded and said "You love her, don't you?" My twin can read what's on my mind in a single glance. It's amazing how him and I alike can read what's on each others minds in an instant.

I smiled at the thought of Tara. I nodded and said "Yes, I love Tara." I looked up at my big brother and whispered "Tomi, I really, really love her. She is like no other I've met before. I don't know, there is just something about her that just makes me think about her all the time." Tom smiled at me and said "I can tell Bill, you've been extremely distracted lately. Do you think she's the true love and soul mate you've always been babbling away about in interviews all this time?"

My smiled grew wider and I said "I really think she is Tom, ever sense I last saw her at the air port I feel like a part of me is missing. Like a part of my soul was left with her in the air port. As if, until I'm with her again I get that piece of my soul back, along with hers as well." Georg and Gustav walked through the door as I finished my last sentence. Georg and Gustav sat across from me and Tom, on the other side of the coffee table.

Georg said "Sounds like Bill is in love". Gustav sat up and gave me a high five and said "Proud of yah dude". They all smiled at me and Tom said "We're all proud". I sat up straight and said with excitement "What do you guys think of Tara?" Georg and Tom said "She's gorgeous" at the same time. Gustav nodded in agreement and said "She's funny too". Tom added "Bill, as long as your happy with her, we're happy". I smiled "What would I do without you guys?" They all smirked, Georg said "Doesn't matter dude, we're here". I was surrounded by my band mates that love and care for me. I'm happy, the only thing missing is my love, my Tara.

***PLEASE** Review and SUBSCRIBE! =D*


End file.
